Alles wird gut
by sommerschnee
Summary: Yamato hat seinen Glauben an die Hoffnung verloren, einen Glauben den Taichi jetzt dringender als alles andere braucht, TAITO


Titel: Alles wird gut... Autor: cristall Teil: 1/1 Pairings: Taito Warnings: Shonen ai Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: Digimon gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: nach langer Zeit, mal wieder ne Taito von mir, wahrscheinlich kennt mich hier gar keiner mehr ^^ na ja aber in nächster Zeit wird's wohl wieder mehr von mir geben, so viele Taitos wie ich jetzt wieder angefangen habe. Also habt ihr noch zwei Wochen Galgenfrist bis ich aus meinem Urlaub wieder komme und das wars dann mit im Frieden Leben ^^ Ich hoffe diese Fanfic gefällt irgendjemandem da draußen *wink* ^^ Widmung: M. damit er die Hoffnung nicht verliert das auch bei ihm das Leben irgendwann mal wieder besser wird, gib bitte nicht einfach kampflos auf... Grüße: Liebe Grüße an Ayumi, whitehope, Siatha, lk, Chibi_Momoko, Sabi- chan, caroob und all die anderen da draußen die mich kennen...  
  
"Leute was ist denn heute mit euch los? So schlecht habt ihr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gespielt seit ihr zum ersten mal eure Instrumente in den Händen gehalten habt." Für diesen Kommentar erntete er missmutige Blicke seiner Bandkollegen "Danke für die Blumen Yamato-kun. Kommt wahrscheinlich allein durch das wunderbare Vergnügen bei 40 Grad und einer mörderischen Luftfeuchtigkeit in dieser nicht klimatisierten Halle üben zu dürfen." Gab Hiroshi nicht minder sarkastisch zurück. Yamato grinste, mit solchen Reaktionen hatte er gerechnet. Ein Seufzer entfloh ihm, als er die Gitarre weg legte um sich die Schweiß nassen Hände an der Hose abzuwischen "Okay Leute wir machen Schluss, aber die Stunde wird morgen wieder dran gehangen verstanden?!" "Geht klar Boss!" Mit einer höchst erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit waren seine Kollegen nur Minuten später verschwunden. Yamato lächelte bitter, aber dennoch nachsichtig. Sie würden die eine Stunde auch morgen nicht dran hängen sondern wie jeden Tag in letzter Zeit früher Schluss machen. Man konnte die Pollen im Frühling aushalten, den reißenden Wind im Herbst, die eisige Kälte im Winter, aber diese schwüle Hitze im Sommer zwang nun wirklich jeden in die Knie. Seufzend ließ Yamato sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, griff nach seinen Block. Wenn die Probe schon ausfiel wollte er doch wenigstens das Lied, dass er gestern angefangen hatte, fertig schreiben. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung strich er sich einige lästige Harrsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, einige Schweißperlen aus dem Gesicht. Er versuchte sich etwas frische Luft zu zufächeln, gab es aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder auf. Die Luft war einfach zu stickig um in irgendeiner weise an klaren Sauerstoff zu kommen. Als Yamato den Proberaum verließ und durch den Gang hindurch zum Schulgebäude zurückging dämmerte es bereits. Dennoch beschleunigte er seine Schritte nicht, hatte er doch keinen Grund sich zu beeilen. Mit Kraft stieß er mit der Faust gegen seinen Spind, einmal links oben, dann rechts unten, dann gegen´s Schloss. Mit einem Ruck sprang die Tür auf. Einen Vorteil hatten die schrottreifen Blechhaufen, von der Schulleitung liebevoll "Spind" genannt, jeder einzelne brauchte seine eigenen Schläge um sich zu öffnen. Auch wenn es teilweise nervte, ersetzten diese Schläge doch Nützlicherweise die fehlenden Schlösser. Kritisch begutachtete er den Inhalt seines Spinds. Hatte er nicht sein Jackett dort reingestopft? Nachdenklich ging er noch den Morgen durch, dann seufzte er, stimmte ja, in der Hektik heute morgen hatte er das Jackett in Taichis Schrank gestopft. Mit einem weiteren Seufzer wandte er sich zu dem Spind neben seinem. Oben rechts, mitte, einmal feste oben drauf, ruckartig sprang auch dieser Spind auf und gab Taichis Chaos preis. Mit einem schnellen Griff durchwühlte er den Haufen kurz, zog schließlich sein total zerknittertes Jackett heraus, knallte dann sofort den Spind wieder zu, bevor alles rausfallen konnte. Mit einigen Bewegungen steckte er seinen Ordner in seinen eigenen Spind, überlegte kurz ob er seine Bücher mit nehmen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. Er hatte morgen in der ersten Physik, das würde für die wichtigsten Hausaufgaben reichen. Er wollte seinen Blick schon abwenden als selbiger an dem Bild in der Spindtür hängen blieb. Er lächelte. Takeru hatte ihm Bild das Daisuke, Hikari, Ken und Takeru selbst zeigte in einer Phase geschenkt in der es aussah als würde sich die Band auflösen. "Alles wird gut" stand in silberner Schrift in einer Ecke. Takeru hatte es drauf geschrieben. Mit einem Ruck knallte Yamato die Tür zu. Wenn ihn die Worte auch nicht berührten, über das Bild hatte er sich gefreut. "Alles wird gut." Er schnaubte verächtlich während er das Schulgebäude verließ. "Alles wird gut" wer sollte an diesen Spruch schon glauben? Eine Floskel ohne irgendeine Bedeutung, mehr nicht...  
  
"Wääh" "Yamato was ist denn los?" Erschrocken lief die junge Frau zu dem blonden Jungen, der heulend am Boden saß. Mit einem mitleidigen Blick registrierte sie das blutige Knie "Bist du hingefallen?" fragte sie sanft. Der Junge nickte schniefend "Och komm her." Sanft zog sie den Jungen auf ihren Schoß "Du musst nicht mehr weinen. Alles wird gut."  
  
Ein Spruch, der vielleicht bei kleinen Kindern wirkte, doch jedem Ältern musste doch klar, dass nichts gut werden würde, nur weil man es so wollte?! Dennoch benutzten selbst Jugendliche und Erwachsene immer und immer diesen kleinen Satz. Er selbst hatte den Glauben an diese Worte schon lange verloren...  
  
"Ich will zurück zu Mama und Ta-chan." Beleidigt blickte der Blonde seinen Vater an "Aber Yamato das geht doch nicht." "Und warum nicht? Du und Mama habt doch Streit aber nicht Takeru und ich." Yamatos Vater seufzte ergeben "Du kannst deinen Bruder ja auch jederzeit besuchen." Yamato griff nach der Hand seines Vaters und zog daran "Dann komm lass uns gehen und Ta- chan besuchen." "Aber Yamato wir müssen doch erst auspacken." Der kleine Junge schnieft mit Blick auf die vielen Kartons "Aber das dauert ja noch so lange!" "Wir beeilen uns ich verspreche es dir und dann gehen wir deinen Bruder besuchen. Alles wird gut.  
  
In Gedanken versunken hatte Yamato den Strand erreicht lief den Promenade entlang. Seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten verkrampft. Sie waren nach dem Auspacken nicht zu seinem Bruder gefahren auch nicht am nächsten Tag oder in der nächsten Woche. Tatsächlich hatte es fast 2 ½ Monate gedauert bis sie sich wiedergesehen hatten und auch da war es nur ein Zufall gewesen.  
  
"Na Yamato schau mal wie gefällt die dir, das ist doch ne tolle Mundharmonika oder?!" Freundlich streckte Herr Ishida dem blonden Jungen das kleine Gerät hin. Yamato grummelt nur und drehte sich schon wieder halb weg, als.. "Yama!" erstaunt drehte sich der Junge gänzlich um, nur um gleich darauf von einem weiteren blonden Jungen umarmt zu werden "Ta-chan was machst du denn hier?" "Ich bin mit Mama einkaufen." Er warf einen Blick in Richtung der Frau die nur wenige Meter entfernt stand und verlegen versuchte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu bringen. Yamato verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht, war er doch eigentlich sauer auf seinen Vater projizierte er nun seinen Zorn auch auf seine Mutter. Schließlich war diese Frau an der Trennung on ihm und seinen Bruder auch nicht gerade unschuldig "Oh Onii-chan ist das deins? Kannst du darauf spielen oder lernst du das noch?" Yamato merkte wie sein Vater etwas sagen wollte, doch schnell griff Yamato nach seiner Hand "Tousan ich nehme sie. Kaufst du sie mir?" Sein Vater blickte einen Moment verblüfft, lächelte dann aber, scheinbar mit der Ansicht befriedigt durch den Kauf der Mundharmonika wären alle Probleme beiseite geschafft "Und wenn wir uns das nächste mal treffen spielst du mir was vor, ja Yama?!" "Ja natürlich." Yamato strich dem Jüngeren kurz lächelnd durch die blonden Haare senkte jedoch gleich in Anbetracht der Tatsachen traurig den Kopf. Einige Tränen fielen leise zu Boden, benetzten die grauen Fliesen des Kaufhauses. "Aber Yama warum weinst du denn?" Yamato hob den Kop, ging mit einem schnellen Blick sicher das seine weibliche Erziehungsberechtigte viel zu sehr in die Schaufenster eines Modegeschäftes vertieft war um die Tränen zu bemerken, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzer wieder zu Takeru drehte. Ein Schniefen entkam ihm, als er wieder Angesicht zu Angesicht mit der schrecklichen Wahrheit stand. "Ich... Ich... wir sehen uns ja nur so selten, wie soll ich dir da was vorspielen?" Ein Heulkrampf schien sich anzubahnen was dem Blonden so ganz und gar nicht passte. Einen Moment starrte der jüngere seinen großen Bruder nur erstaunt an, dann schlang er die Arme um Yamatos Bauch drückte sich fest an seinen großen Bruder "Mach dir keine Sorgen Yama-chan. Es wird alles gut.  
  
Yamato machte Takeru keinen Vorwurf. Der Kleine war damals gerade mal sechs gewesen wer konnte ihm schon vorwerfen, dass er diesen beruhigenden Worten glaubte? Yamato hätte es ja selbst gerne geglaubt, doch zu oft war er von diesen Worten enttäuscht worden. Jahrelang war es so weiter gegangen, er hatte es immer wieder gehört dieses "Alles wird gut" von seinen Lehrern, als er die ersten fünfen und sechsen nach Hause gebracht hatte, von seinem Vater, als der immer mehr arbeiten musste, von seinen angeblichen "Freunden" als diese immer weniger Zeit für ihn hatten. Alles hatte sich bei ihm aufgestaut, die ganze Wut es allen einmal ins Gesicht zu schreien wie sehr sie ihm doch auf die Nerven gingen, doch er unterdrückte er, stellte sich stur, versteckte sich vor allen Gefühlen um diesen bescheuerten Satz bloß nie wieder zu hören.  
  
Alles wird gut  
  
Als er dann ins Sommercamp gesteckt wurde hatte er sich so gefreut endlich wieder mit Takeru zusammen zu sein. Doch gleichzeitig war er sauer musste er doch extra in ein total bescheuertes Camp fahren. Hatte sich die Familie denn schon so weit voneinander entfernt, dass man sich nicht mehr zu Hause treffen konnte? Bestand diese angebliche Familie überhaupt noch? So projizierte er, während er sich sorgsam um seinen Bruder kümmerte all seinen Zorn auf die nächst beste Person.... Taichi. Als dieser dann auch noch mit diesem "Alles wird gut" anfing, schien es Yamato plötzlich als wäre der Braunhaarige die Person auf die all sein Hass gerichtet war, auch wenn er tief in seinem Herzen wusste das dem nicht so war. Nur so war es immer wieder zu den vielen Streitereien gekommen. Schön vielleicht hatte er einige male überreagiert, sich auf Taichi zu stürzen und sich mit ihm zu prügeln war wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die feine englische Art, aber in diesen Momenten hatte er einfach rot gesehen. Wieso musste denn dieser Taichi auch noch mit diesem "Alles wird gut" anfangen? Inzwischen musste der Typ schon längst kapiert haben, dass nicht gut wurde, egal wie oft man dass auch sagte... und dennoch wiederholte Taichi es immer und immer wieder und dann auch noch in einem Absatz mit der Liebe.  
  
"Hey Yamato, was ist denn los, wieso warst du denn nicht in der Schule, dass ist doch sonst nicht deine Art ohne mich zu schwänzen." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zierte für einen Moment die Lippen des Braunhaarigen, verschwand aber sofort wieder als keine Reaktion des Blonden folgte. Ein Seufzer entfloh den Lippen des Braunhaarigen. Mitleidig betrachtete er seinen besten Freund. Zusammengekauert saß dieser im Sessel die Beine an sich gezogen und mit den Armen umklammert den Kopf auf den Kein abgelegt. Taichi der bis gerade noch vor dem Sessel kniete, stand auf und setzte sich neben Yamato auf die Lehne des Sessels "Komm schon erzähl." Sanft strich er mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare, auf eine Reaktion wartend die erst nach einigen Minuten folgte. Yamato blickte auf, starrte mit wässrigen Augen den Braunhaarigen an "Sie nehmen mir Takeru weg." "Wie.." erstaunt blickte Taichi Yamato an, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. "Meine Mum nimmt ihn mit nach Amerika. Verstehst du Tai?" er schniefte "Von den wenigen Dingen die ich liebe, die sie mir gelassen haben nehmen sie mir jetzt noch Takeru weg." Yamato blickte betrübt zu Boden, es schien ihm schwer zu fallen seine Gedanken auszusprechen "Jetzt bist nur noch du mir geblieben Taichi und durch meine Worte werde ich jetzt auch dich verlieren." Yamato blickte immer noch gen Boden, dunkle Flecken verfärbten den Bezug des Sessels als helle Tränen sich von seinen Wangen lösten. "Wer sagt denn das du mich verloren hast?" 2 Finger legten sich sanft unter Yamatos Kinn hoben den Kopf leicht, damit sich zwei Lippen zärtlich auf die des Blonden legen konnten. Zwei starke Arme zogen Yamato an den Körper Taichis "Ich liebe dich Yama und ich werde dich beschützen. Bitt glaube mir: Alles wird gut."  
  
Yamato machte Taichi inzwischen genauso wenig Vorwürfe wie Takeru. Benahm sich Taichi manchmal auch noch so erwachsen, in seinem Herzen war er halt immer noch wie ein Kind. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich sich Yamato einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er scheinbar ziellos durch dir Gegend gelaufen war. Erstaunt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, er war am Meer gelandet, an den Klippen, die er sonst nur selten betrat. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden und es schien so al wären keinerlei Straßenlaternen in der Gegend, denn nur der Mond beleuchtete die von Felsen geprägte Landschaft. Dennoch erkannte Yamato sofort die Gestalt die sich hinter den Konturen versteckte, welche am Rande der Klippe stand und aufs Meer blickte. Ein plötzlicher Wind kam auf, zerrte an der Kleidung des Jungen dort draußen, ließ zusammen mit dem Mondlicht die ungewöhnlichsten Reflektionen auf dem braunen Haar erscheinen und löste sanft die Tränen von der braunen Haut, trug sie glitzernd ein Stück durch dir Lüfte. Und es war als würde eine stille Erkenntnis mit dem Wind zu Yamato getragen werden, als würde der Schleier der die ganzen Zeit vor den blauen Augen lag nur von diesem Wind weggetragen werden um Taichi zum ersten Mal wirklich zu sehen und die Erkenntnis ließ auch dem Blonden die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Wie hatte er sich nur von dem Menschen den er doch so sehr liebte so täuschen lassen können? Wie hatte er nur auf das Täuschungsbild reinfallen können? Es war alles nur gespielt gewesen, alles nur gespielt... und wie ein Fluss von Erinnerungen wurde Yamato von der Erkenntnis mitgerissen.  
  
// "Taichi alles okay?" Yamato hätte sich für diese Frage am liebsten selbst eine reingehauen. Sie hatten gerade seine Eltern beerdigt wie sollte da alles okay sein?! Doch Taichi lächelte und keine Träne war mehr in seinen Augen zu sehen "Meine Eltern haben Pech gehabt, Yama und natürlich bin ich traurig über den Unfall aber das Leben geht für mich weiter und ich werde bestimmt nicht aufgeben."\\  
  
// "Los komm Yama, lass uns schwimmen gehen." Erstaunt blickte der Blonde auf. "Denkst du nicht wir sollten Mathe lernen? Schließlich schreiben wir doch morgen die Arbeit." Der Braunhaarige lachte "Quatsch du kannst das doch und ich krieg dass auch hin. Ich will nicht das du nur meinetwegen hier rumsitzt. Komm lass uns den Nachmittag genießen."\\  
  
// "Taichi Kamiya, wenn du dich nicht endlich anstrengst wirst du dieses Jahr wohl oder übel wiederholen müssen." Betrübt lauschte Yamato neben der Tür stehend den Worten des Lehrers die durch diese in den Flur des Schulgebäudes gelangten. Einen Moment später verließ Taichi die Klasse "War's schlimm?" Taichi grinste als er Yamato entdeckte "Quatsch, komm ich muss für Hi-chan kochen." Mit einem Lächeln ließ sich Yamato von Taichi mitziehen.\\  
  
// "Es tut mir leid Kamiya-san. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Du bist alt genug um alleine zu leben, aber noch nicht fähig dich um deine Schwester zu kümmern. Ein Heim wird vorerst das beste für sie sein." Betrübt blickte Taichi zu Boden, mitfühlend legte Yamato eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Taichi lächelte erst Yamato an, wandte sich dann aber der Frau vom Jugendamt zu "Ist okay. Nehmen sie sie mit dass wird das beste für sie sein. Ich kann sie ja immer besuchen."\\  
  
Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Übersehen können das es alles nur gespielt war? Wie hatte er übersehen können das Taichi nur für ihn und Hikari so stark gewesen war? Wie hatte er nur das Leid übersehen können, das diesen Jungen so quälte? Mit wankenden Schritten trat Yamato auf Taichi zu "Taichi..." obwohl seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern war reagierte der Braunhaarige, drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Einen Moment sah er geschockt aus, doch dann lächelte er "Yama-chan was machst du denn hier? Ich wollte dich eigentlich von der Probe abholen ist es denn schon so spät? Dann muss ich..." "Du weinst." Unterbrach Yamato Taichi sanft aber bestimmt und trat och ein Stück näher. Erschocken fuhr Taichi mit einer Hand über seine Wange lächelte dann aber erneut und blickte wieder Yamato an "Na dass war wohl der Wind, er..." doch ein sanftes Kopfschütteln von Yamato bracht ihn zum Schweigen, nicht noch einmal würde der blonde das stumme Leid des Jungen übersehen. Neue Tränen stiegen in Taichis Augen. "Yama...." "Es tut mir so leid Tai..." mit einem Schluchzer sank Taichi an Yamatos Brust ließ sich ohne Widerstand in dessen Arme ziehen. Lange standen sie so da, bis Yamato leise flüsterte "Es wird alles gut Tai, das verspreche ich dir. Alles wird wieder gut." Und zum ersten mal seit langem glaubte er selbst an seine Worte  
  
~Ende~ 


End file.
